Surprise Wake Up Call
by TheArchon
Summary: Anna does not hesitate to punish and use Yoh in every way imaginable. Ellie, however, does not approve of Anna's methods and decides to pay a visit to Yoh and give him a wake-up he will never forget. YohXEllie, Lemon! Sexual content inside!


**Surprise Wake-Up Call**

**From the Author:** This is the third one-shot of my Yoh-group X Lily Five lemons. The couple in this one is Yoh and Ellie. WARNING: Lemon! Graphic adult content.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King!

* * *

Yoh stared dully at his infuriated fiancée, completely ignorant and supine to what was happening around him. He had just woken up from his slumber and was still experiencing the sweet embrace of the peaceful dreams that were flooding his mind only minutes ago. In his current state, there was probably nothing that could snap him out of his pleasant trance. Anna, on the other hand, didn't feel like waiting for Yoh to come to his senses, so she decided to speed up the process by punching him in the face and sending him flying through the stone wall of the lodgings and out in the streets of Patch village, where he nearly crushed several innocent passers-by in his flight.

Anna's face popped up from one of the windows and yelled at her shaken fiancé:

- You overslept again, you idiot! Did you forget that you had to take us and Tamao on a shopping tour today!?

Yoh rose up from the remains of a tomato stand, covered in… well, ketchup… and gaped at Anna. He exclaimed in shock:

- You didn't have to punch me like that, Anna! Now who is gonna repair that wall you just broke!?

- I didn't break it, Yoh, you did! – She snapped and turned around, ready to walk away. – That's why repairing it is at your expenses.

Anna disappeared from the window. Yoh was left there, bug-eyed, covered in tomatoes and receiving many curious and amazed gazes from every side.

He stooped in desperation and sighed:

- Oh, well…

* * *

They spent the whole day shopping. It was horrible! Yoh had been Anna's pack animal several times in the past, but this shopping trip was a torment he'd remember for the rest of his life. When they finally left the huge Patch mall with Yoh carrying the mountain of bags and packages on his back, she explained that she was doing all of this for his training. Training!? Bullshit! She was only using him in the most horrible way imaginable! Usually, Anna would carry the lightest bag. This time, Yoh was burdened with absolutely **everything**. The kid suspected that she made him carry even **her** part of her stuff simply because he had overslept this morning.

Damn! Anna was so evil sometimes.

While Yoh and his fiancee were walking pass group after group of people, they did not notice several acquaintances of theirs gazing at them. They stared at them for ten seconds or so and then they started laughing their asses off at Yoh's unfortunate fate. Those people were the Lily Five.

- This has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life! – Sharona exclaimed while she was bending in two. Sally, Millie and Lilly were on the ground, giggling and struggling not to die from suffocation.

The only one of the girls who didn't find this funny was Ellie. She was staring at Yoh grievously.  
- Poor Yoh. – She uttered out. – He must be having a very hard time with this girl.

Sharona wiped out the tears of laughter from her eyes and said in a jolly tone:  
- Why are you getting so sympathetic about him, Ellie? You are the type of girl who'd also need a man like him!

Ellie glanced at her with furrowed eyebrows.

- Look who's talking. – She murmured under her nose. Ellie looked back at Yoh, who was bending, grunting and gasping under the titanic weight of the stuff Anna had bought.

Though Ellie was a sworn mall rat, she would never torture her boyfriend the way Anna did. Okay, girls were supposed to be pampered, but everything had limits. That bitch Anna was blessed to have a guy like Yoh as a fiancé and she was abusing him in such a humiliating way! If only Ellie could do something to help him…

Well, there actually wasn't anything she could do to change his situation, but maybe there was something she could do to ease his pain. She could tell him that he was doing great and that Anna should be ashamed of herself and… but that probably wouldn't help much. Words had never been enough, Ellie thought.

Then something popped up in her mind. It didn't seem that bad and Yoh was going to appreciate it for sure.

* * *

Yoh used the only unoccupied limb of his body – his left foot – to close the door behind him. Anna pointed him the location where Yoh placed all of the items bought today very, **very** carefully; he didn't want to break anything and receive a painful punishment, as well as another six hours of coursing through that bloody Patch mall.

- Thank you, Yoh. – Anna thanked him casually, as if he had just asked for something as easy and simple as handing her the remote control. – You can go and have some rest now.

A relieved smile of sheer joy blossomed on Yoh's face. He shakily climbed up the stairs, went in his room and collapsed on the covers of his bed. It took Yoh less than a minute to doze off and fall asleep. Because Yoh was so extremely tired, he did not even notice the two pairs of eyes looking at him behind the window.

* * *

Ellie had climbed the wall to the 2nd floor using her Oversoul and she had the fortune to chance upon Yoh's room. He was right there, lying prostrate on his covers, sleeping soundly after hours of torment. Ellie looked at him mischievously. She hung there for a few minutes, on the look-out for Anna or anyone else walking around. When she was certain that no one was around, Ellie climbed over the window. She stepped inside Yoh's room, disengaged her Oversoul and nearly tripped in one of the covers lying next to the window. She waved her hands around, trying to keep her balance. The girl carefully made her way through the covers, aiming not to break or trip in anything or make any other noise which could wake up Yoh. She tip-toed to the door and listened; Anna and Tamao's voices were heard from downstairs. They seemed busy unpacking everything Anna bought today. The girl carefully and very slowly closed the door to Yoh's room and locked it.

She turned around and looked at her sleeping target. Yoh Asakura was lying on his back, snoring and drooling, completely unaware of her presence. The girl examined him carefully: a handsome face, chestnut hair, light clothing; she could see the muscles of his abdomen. She admitted to herself that Yoh radiated some kind of innocent sex appeal that turned her on like nothing else before. She licked her lips and sat down in front of Yoh. Without much hesitation, she reached out and started unbuttoning his trousers.

* * *

Yoh was having a nightmare. There was a huge army of black, angry boxes chasing after him and trying to eat him. He ran and ran and ran and to his sheer horror he nearly knocked into a wall; it was a dead end. The boxes were approaching, saliva drooling from their open maws filled with sharp teeth. Yoh had nowhere to go; he was going to be devoured by the vicious beasts mercilessly without even getting to eat one last orange! The earth split in two and Anna towered from the hole and looked down on him. She was gigantic. Her fiery gaze was burning a hole in his soul.

- Yoh! – The demonic apparition roared out. – You will suffer!

The army of boxes lunged at him with their mouths open, ready to eat him. Just as they were about to tear him to shreds, everything went black.

The horror disappeared. The darkness started dissipating and Yoh suddenly realized he was feeling good. Light broke through the shadows and shone on his skin. He smiled. It felt great! He was beginning to feel warm and very pleasant. The sunlight was caressing him, chasing the nightmare away and letting in something astounding. The light was caressing his skin… it was stroking him and it felt incredibly good! No, it wasn't the light anymore… something warm was gripping around him and rubbing him. It was sending waves of pleasure all around him. The world around him started going sensually pink, he started sweating in pleasure, moans and groans escaped his mouth…

…and he woke up. His eyes shot open and fixed the sight in front of him. For the first five seconds, he didn't understand what was happening, but then his senses starting sending information from the outside world to Yoh's brain, thus beginning to process the information, realizing the situation and coming up with solutions to complex mathematical equations inside Yoh's head.

Yoh realized that Ellie was sitting in front of him and stroking his penis.

- Good morning, Yoh! – She greeted him radiantly, as if touching the most private spots of his body was something she was doing every morning.

Yoh goggled at Ellie, unable to believe his eyes.

- E-Ellie-san!? – He stuttered in shock. Yoh froze in horror; **what if Anna found out?** He twisted his neck in direction of the door to the corridor and fixed it with fear and tension, then turned his head back to the girl in his room. – What the hell are you doing in my room and… _what the hell do you think you're doing to my body_!?

Ellie looked away from him shame-facedly and uttered innocently:

- I saw you today. I saw how Anna tormented you with all those stuff you had to carry and… - She beamed up at him and grinned cheerfully. – I decided to make a surprise for you!

Yoh's baffled expression just became even more confused.

- Is that what you—Uugh! – he groaned out when Ellie resumed chafing his penis.

With one hand caressing his manhood and with the other groping his balls, Ellie started explaining:

- Anna underappreciates you. She takes advantage of your kindness and uses it to make a fool out of you.

Yoh was grunting and trying to restrain the loud sounds coming from his mouth, so as not to attract his fiancée's attention. He noticed that the force Ellie was using on his member was intensifying.

- I've never seen a couple like yours; usually, the boy indulges the girl. You know, he buys her presents, takes her on dates, makes her compliments and all the other romantic stuff. – Ellie leaned her head on her left arm and stared at his member pensively while pumping it with the other. - But Anna doesn't need that. She doesn't hint you that she wants something; she **takes** it without even asking for your permission.

Yoh's mind was about to go blank. He couldn't hear exactly what she was saying because of the overwhelming pleasure that his groins were receiving. On the other hand, there was that indescribable fear freezing his blood that Anna might come in the room and find him laying on the floor with another girl jacking him off. Something was telling him that this story wouldn't have a happy ending.

_(No breaking of the 4th wall intended.)_

Yoh could feel his heartbeat increasing rapidly. He was on the edge now. Ellie noticed his 'predicaments' and considerably slowed down her pace.

- Hey, you aren't going to come so soon, are you? – She cooed sweetly at him. Yoh was too busy catching up his breath to give her a proper answer. Ellie, however, didn't need one; the sweat covering his chest and the vermillion tint of his face were more than enough to tell her that Yoh was only seconds away from releasing. She glided her hands up and down his chest, admiring his well-built frame.

- You are really handsome. – She complimented him. – I'm sure every girl envies Anna for having you as a boyfriend.

'_So do I.'_ She thought sadly.

Yoh released an exhausted smile on his face.

- You're the first girl to compliment me like that. – Yoh shared with her. – Anna hasn't said anything like that since I defeated Hao.

Ellie chuckled.

- Anna is a very difficult girl, isn't she? – Ellie laughed while drawing a finger back and forth the length of Yoh's member. – I suppose you two haven't had sex yet?

While saying this, Ellie enveloped Yoh's sack with her ball and started fiddling with his testicles. Yoh restrained a grunt and laughed out:

- I don't have the courage to make a move on her! Anna wants to keep her virginity for our wedding night.

Ellie folded her thumb and her index finger around the base of Yoh's dick and pushed the skin down and with the other hand she resumed stroking his shaft. The ring around his penis was tight, not allowing a single inch of skin to evade the pleasurable friction, and pushing up and down at a constant pace. Her fingers were torturing the whole length, but carefully touching only the edges of the tip. All of this attention was driving Yoh out of his mind.

- Hey… - Ellie drawled invitingly. – Would you like to do it with me?

Yoh was about to completely panic. There was a crazy girl from the Lily Five in his room, giving him a handjob, and his fiancée was probably downstairs, unpacking all of the clothes, shoes, hats and zillion other things she had bought from the mall earlier this day. What if she heard their passionate moans of love-making and barged in the room with the intention to kill!? What should he do!? Should he accept Ellie's offer and have sex with her, but not before squelching both of their mouths with some clothing or something else? Hold on a second; **he didn't have any condoms!** He had never bought any because he knew he wouldn't have a need of them at this age. He had never expected that some horny girl will invade his own room and invite him to have sex with her for no apparent reason! Things like that we're not supposed to happen! None of this made any sense! But wait, if he accepted to have sex with her, wouldn't that mean that he was cheating on Anna? Not only that he was going to betray Anna's trust, but he was also putting himself in even greater risk of having his genitals torn off and dying a slow and painful death. But what if he refused to have sex with Ellie? Would she suddenly go berserk and beat the shit out of him for refusing to fuck her or would she tie him up and rape him!? She didn't seem like she had the physical strength to do something like this, but _everyone_ thought so about Anna when meeting her for the first time!

- W-What the hell are you talking about!? – Yoh exclaimed. – We can't do it here! Anna might come in and kill us!...  
- I've locked the door and the key is with me. – Ellie answered and sped up her pace.  
- As if that will work! We also don't have any condoms!...  
- I've got one right here! – She said cheerfully and pulled out a condom from her cleavage. Yoh sweat-dropped at Ellie's thoughtfulness.  
- …Besides, I…

He gulped. He had never said it out loud to anyone else before. It felt kind of… strange.

- I love Anna.

Ellie stared at him with a surprised look on her face. Yoh smiled:

- I love Anna, even though she's being cruel to me sometimes. If you get to know her better, you'll find out that she's actually a great person.

The girl just sighed.

- I thought you wouldn't agree. – She muttered in defeat. – You're too soft-hearted to cheat on her willingly.

She released his penis and reached to the hem of her top.

- If I'm not going to have sex with you, then at least I want you to come all over me! – She stated while tugging her top off. Yoh's eyes were slowly widening as Ellie's large, ripe breasts came in his view. His dick regained its former firmness and erected in front of Ellie. She giggled.

- You like my boobs, don't you? – She reached behind and unclasped her bra. The undergarment fell off her beautiful bosom and revealed the fresh, delicious shape and color of her breasts to Yoh, who was quickly regaining his interest. – That's good… because I'm going to use them to squeeze every single drop of sperm out of you!

She leaned her body forward and placed his manhood between her breasts. She pressed her boobs together and enveloped his pride and joy in something which seemed like heaven to Yoh. He released in his lungs when pleasure overtook him.

- Ellie-san, your breasts are amazing. – He said with a smile on his face. – They're so soft and warm.

The girl smiled slily and spoke:

- I know! I thought I should use them first to wake you up, but I thought I should save them for later. I call this a 'Surprise Wake-Up Call'.

- It sure was surprising! – Yoh admitted as he was sinking deeper and deeper in sexual bliss. Getting his meat rubbed between Ellie's boobs was the best thing in the world. It wasn't long till he felt approaching the edge again. He panted out:

- Ellie-san, I'm coming…

Her eyes shot open in expectation and she exclaimed:

- Great! Don't hold back; cover me with your cum!

Yoh moaned out loudly when the moment finally came; he exploded like a volcano between Ellie's breasts, covering the delicious mounds of flesh and her neck with his thick juices. She kept chafing his sensitive manhood, earning more desparate moans and pants of pleasure from Yoh, wringing out a jet after jet of white jizz, which dripped down his length and onto Ellie's breasts. After she had drained the last drop from Yoh's balls with her tits, she stopped moving, leaving his penis to twitch and pulse in her cleavage.

- Yoh-kun just covered me in his thick milk! – She chirped out euphorically as if the love of her life had just proposed her to get married. The girl dipped a finger in a small pool of sperm and neared to her lips. She licked it clean, enjoying Yoh's taste on her tongue. Even though Yoh had just come, he was getting hornier by the second.

Suddenly, the doorknob shook. Someone was trying to get in. Yoh froze in terror.

- Shit! It's Anna! – He hissed. He leaped on his feat and pulled his pants up. Ellie stood up, completely oblivious that her boobs were flashing and that she was covered in Yoh's semen. She put one leg on the frame of the window, getting ready to jump.

- Thank you for spending time with me, Yoh-kun. – Ellie thanked him and winked. – I hope you enjoyed it, because I sure did.

Yoh was too busy thinking for his own survival to process the compliment. He insisted:

- Quick! Give me the key before Anna starts suspecting something!

Ellie handed him the key and without any more words, she jumped on the street outside and made a run for it. The people she was passing by were going to remember her for the rest of the day.

Yoh ran to the door and pushed the key inside the hole. He unlocked the door and – what do you know? – Anna was standing on the other side of it. Yoh snickered:

- Hello, Anna. – He greeted her goofily. – Sorry I didn't open the door when you first knocked, but I was slee—

- She forgot her bra. – Anna stated dully.

Yoh turned pale. He turned around and saw Ellie's pink undergarment lying forgotten on the floor. There were drops of semen on it. Yoh looked back at Anna, who was trying to incinerate him with her glare.

- Anna, this is—

- Don't waste your time, I know all about it. – She moved pass him, not even bothering to look at his terrified face. – I've been listening to your conversation ever since Ellie locked the door to your room.

Yoh was turning paler by the second. He could see himself hanging on his own guts from a tree in the middle of Patch, where everyone could see and pity him…

Anna stood silent, watching the people passing down the street. After a while, she spoke in her calm voice:

- You know, Yoh…

The boy straightened up, preparing to face his demise boldly.

- In any other case, I'd beat the shit out of you and never look at your face again. – She said pensively. – However, I am going to consider that only minutes ago you were being raped by Ellie.

Yoh's jaw nearly fell off at that unexpected turn of events.

- She forced you into submission and took advantage of your body without your personal consent… - Anna glanced at him. - **…Right, Yoh?**

The hidden threat in the last two words was clearly decrypted by Yoh and he nodded vigorously. The girl just stared at him.

- I am going to let this slip by, Yoh… just this once.

Yoh blinked confusedly. And as if she heard his unspoken question, she smiled and spoke:

- I love you, too, Yoh.

The shaman blinked again, unable to believe what he had just heard. A small blush appeared on his face before he could restrain it.

- Now, then, Yoh… - Anna began again. There was something different in her tone now. – Would you please close the door and lock it?

Yoh went outside in the corridor and was about to close the door before Anna spoke again:

- No, Yoh. _From the inside_.

Yoh was becoming a little worried. Was Anna going to punish him nevertheless? Despite his fears, he closed the door and turned the key. His fiancée turned around to face him and slowly walked towards him.

- Now, please, do exactly as I tell you to and we may actually get some fun out of this. – She continued while drawing dangerously close to him. She stopped inches away from him. Her faces were almost touching. Yoh could almost feel the heat of her body.

He saw her lips moving.

- Now… kiss me.

He gently pressed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his head backwards, placing his lips on hers. Their souls mingled for those tens seconds he was kissing her. When they parted lips, she whispered:

- Now take my clothes off.

Yoh went bug-eyed.

- A-Anna!? – He stuttered unbelievingly.

She smirked.

* * *

**From the Author:** And there you have it, folks! The third part of my Lily5XYohGrop Miscellanea is complete! Review when you are done reading, please!


End file.
